


Beginning

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin meets Michael for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

It shouldn't have been quite so terrifying. It's not like it was a new job Gavin was starting, but coming back to Rooster Teeth after months away in England made it feel like he was starting anew. Geoff would still be there, and Jack and Burnie, and in fact most of the staff would be the same. There were some new people, he was sure, but all in all he was coming back to the company just as he left it. That didn't make uprooting himself from England again any less scary, though. The Ramsey trio had picked him up at the airport that weekend, Millie greeting him with a big hug as she babbled at him, he returned the embrace and stayed quiet, astonished at how big she'd gotten since he'd last seen her. Geoff and Griffon gave him a much calmer greeting, light hugs and bright smiles, happy to have the British boy back in the states. The Ramsey family gave him a good welcome weekend, taking Gavin around to his favorite Texas restaurants and bars, making sure he thoroughly enjoyed himself before starting back at work on Monday. 

Despite the warm welcome, Gavin was still a bundle of nerves as Geoff's car pulled up to the office gate, and he could swear he was shaking as he grabbed his bag and got out of the passenger's side. As he plodded towards the office door, Burnie opened it, ushering the lanky man into a tight welcoming hug, before bringing him inside. A few of the staff he knew were already there, each giving him a beaming smile and a kind greeting as he walked with Burnie around the office. After a little while Geoff stole Gavin back, eager to show him the new Achievement Hunter office and get the other settled in. Only one of their fellow Hunters was in to work yet, Michael Jones. The Brit hadn't heard much of the new guy, the most he could go off of was the hate-fueled Rage Quit series he knew the other man produced, and if that was anything to go by Gavin was in for a frightening new coworker.

He certainly wasn't expecting the ginger, curly-haired, bespectacled punk he came face to face with as he entered the Achievement Hunter office. The man in front of him looked quite tame, auburn curls poking out here and there under a beanie, framing the pale, freckled face that turned to look at him. "Hey." was all that Gavin received as a greeting, though even in that short gruff statement he could hear a twinge of an accent definitely not from Texas. The English man's lips perked into a grin, already intrigued.

 

"Hello."


End file.
